If I Die Young: Nine Crimes
by Noitavlas
Summary: A sibling story to "If I Die Young". Memories are precious little things that keeps us afloat at grueling times.


(A/N): This is written as an accompaniment for 'If I Die Young'. The timeline is between their day of 'starting over' at the Astronomy Tower and before Holiday Break. It's not a song!fic unlike its sister story, I just used the title '9 Crimes' because it seemed appropriate. It has nothing to do with the song though. Enjoy~

_It was then that we shut the lights of candles and listen to tales unknown_

"Psst."

"(mumbling)"

"_Harry!"_

"(more mumbling)"

"_Harry, get up!"_

"(groan), Drey?"

"_Shh! Come on, get up—I want to show you something."_

"Can't it wait till morning?"

If somebody tells you that Malfoys do not sneak out of bed at 1 in the morning, in a friend's invisibility cloak, inviting said friend to go out to the grounds for a shady reason—you can tell them that committing homicide won't make them right.

"_It is morning! Now come on!" _Harry mumbled a bit more before sitting up. "You know, I'm starting think that giving you that cloak made you a bit Griffindor-ish in the head." He felt rather than saw the grin that spread display on Draco's face. "Or maybe it's from hanging around you too much—you're starting to rub off on me." The blond retaliated. Hoping to discourage the other, Harry stifled a yawn before shifting to turn his back to his friend. But Draco would have none of it. "Come on, Harry—" Green eyes snapped open when he felt the bed dipped and his whole body was picked up from the mattress. "Gah! Draco, put me down!"

"Shh! It's alright, just hold on tight." Draco managed to cover them both with the invisibility cloak before checking the room if anyone had wakened to their little commotion. Seeing as none even hitched a breath, the pale teen carried his little treasure out of the room. He felt like a thief—stealing Gryffindor's precious little golden boy from right under noses. He snickered at that thought.

"Drey, I'm tired . . ." Harry's soft voice brought him back to the task at hand.

"Shh, it's alright. Let big brother take care of you, hm? Sleep, I'll wake you when we get there."

"Mmkay . . ." and with that, Harry was out like a light. Draco smiled slightly before making his way out on the school grounds.

_It was then that we shut the lights of candles and listen to tales unknown_

"Harry?" He felt a hand shook him from his sleepy stupor. "Come on, wake up—"

Green eyes flutter open slowly but there was nothing there. It was too dark. "Draco?" his hoarse voice rasped into the darkness—empty walls bounced it back at him. He tensed when he felt arms encircled his torso and was just about to start thrashing when Draco spoke. "It's alright. I'm here." He relaxed and leaned on the taller boy, observing that they were sitting on ground. "Where are we?"

"Can't you guess?"

Harry heard a tell-tale sign of a low rumble and a groan from a very familiar Womping Willow. "The Shrieking Shack?"

He felt the boy from behind nod his head.

"Why are we here?" Harry asked, sleep forgotten—taken over by alarm and curiosity.

"Close your eyes first." And the dark-haired boy did as he was told; chuckling when he felt Draco's hand cover his already closed sight. "No peeking~" Harry giggled at the hilarity of their situation.

He heard the blond mumble a spell—which he distinctly remembers as 'fire' in another language; then there was music. Not the type of music with words—it was music made from the little tinkling of bells; the music from a music box. He wasn't familiar with the sound, but it was soothing. Like a lullaby—like music boxes sound. He sighed in tranquility as he let the other boy do what he has to do.

Then Draco removed his hand—and he opened his eyes to reveal a little lamp in the middle of the room. What once was dark and suffocating was filled with light and shadow and comfort. His spirits soar at the little images that the light formed; small stars, big stars, different Moons, elegant Suns, and soothing swirls. The images circled the small dark room; the music settled the frightening feel of the shack, and two boys sat there soaking up the simple magic that the lamp provided. "Wow . . ." Harry kept his wide-eyed stare at the walls, the ceilings, and the little lamp at the middle of the room. He felt stupid, but he also felt free. He felt that nothing could ever matter more than the feel of arms and body—of warmth and the sense of belongingness. "Do you like it?" Draco's voice came as an almost inaudible whisper—as if afraid of breaking a spell when there is none.

"I love it, Drey!" Harry exclaimed as he reached a hand out to a far wall just to know what it feels even if there were plenty of space between him and the wooden segment. Draco's hand reached out and pulled his hand back. You mentioned before that you never had the chance to listen to Fairytales—muggle-written nor wizard's. Harry nods after comprehending question. His eyes widen when the blond boy produced two books. One a little tattered but well-kept, the other quite new. "So, which would you like to hear first?"

Harry looked from the tattered Wizard's Fairytale book to the newly bought Muggle's Fairytale book—and then to Draco, eyes shining with appreciation and childish curiosity. "Let's start with the Muggle one!" he grinned. "But it would be boring if you tell the story the whole night. Let's take turns!" Draco chuckled and hugged his 'little brother' close. "Okay, let's go with that. I'll start. I admit that I'm a little curious as to tell their children at night for a story." With a nod, Harry settled himself more comfortably between the blond's legs; conjuring blankets and some pillows for them, preparing for the long night of silly tales, and intriguing adventures.

_It was then that we shut the lights of candles and listen to tales unknown_

It was already dawn when they felt drowsiness came over them. They've read and re-read some particularly enjoyable stories; sometime along, they had managed to conjure themselves cups of hot cocoa, and lay down on the floor full of pillows. Harry had sent his Patronus to inform the Headmaster that, in case of emergency, both he and Draco can be found inside the Shrieking Shack. And since Weekend started a few hours ago and there was no longer a Dark Lord to fear from . . . All was well and in stride for the two.

Draco stroke the dark locks that rested on his chest as he relaxed and drifted slowly to slumber. "Draco?"

"Hm?"

"Where did you get the lamp?"

"From your friend."

"Which one?"

". . . Granger."

"You actually talked to her?"

"Risked my bum doing it too—it was as if she was trained to hex Malfoy on sight."

"(chuckle)"

"But I did my charm—"

"Ron didn't see you?"

"No, Weasley was too busy cussing my person."

"Then what happened?"

"Hey—why is it that if I insult them you hit me and when it's the other way around you do nothing?"

"You're changing the subject."

"(huff)"

"So, what happened?"

" . . . "

"I know you're not sleeping yet."

"(mumble)"

"Please?"

"(mumbling louder)"

"Pardon?"

"I said I begged her to get me the lamp. Happy?" Draco muttered half annoyed and half asleep.

"Very." Harry snickered when the other made an unhappy noise.

All it took was a chaste good night kiss to appease 'His Crankiness' and both fell asleep.

Before the last string of consciousness slipped away, Harry heard the blond mumble to himself.

"I think I broke about 9 different kinds of rules doing this."

He smiled and snuggled close, finally letting slumber take control.

_It was then that we shut the lights of candles and listen to tales unknown_

(A/N): I'm planning to make more sibling stories detailing Harry and Draco's time together in 'If I Die Young'—what do you think? Review are greatly appreciated~ Thank you for reading!


End file.
